Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost
'Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost''' is a fictional character that appeared in titles published by Harvey Comics. Spooky first appeared in Casper the Friendly Ghost #10 (June 1953). He is Casper's cousin, although their exact relation is never specified. He generally resembles Casper except he has freckles, a derby hat, and a large, black nose. Creation: Spooky was created as a supporting character for Casper the Friendly Ghost. He was created by Harvey Comics and debuted in Casper the Friendly Ghost #10 (1953) before starring his own series in 1955, simply titled Spooky. Overview Spooky is written with a Brooklyn accent, for example calling his girlfriend and fellow ghost Pearl, "Poil." His iconic derby hat is, therefore, a "doiby." Although he shares traits with The Ghostly Trio as far as loving to scare the living and being somewhat of a tough guy, he is not as cruel to his cousin as the Trio is, though he occasionally makes fun of Casper for being friendly, and Spooky has his moments of goodwill, as it was shown in some comics Spooky and Hot Stuff the little devil are good friends Story In the original Harvey Comics stories, Spooky is a little ghost that lives in a haunted house in spook town, a region located in The Enchanted Forest. Spooky is also Casper's cousin in most of versions he admires and idolizes them, also unlike his cousin, Spooky is michevious and he actually enjoys to scare humans. Spooky first met Pearl in Spooky # 3, he found her house by accident when he was hiding from the "truant officer" who was attempted to return Spooky back to ghost school, surprisingly the officer happened to be Pearl's father. Pearl latter felt in love with Spooky when he rescued her from captivity by abusive witches who were enslaving her in her own house in one comic-book issue, is always trying to stop him from scaring, by reprimanding him, keeping an eagle-eye on him, staying with him all day, threatening to break up with him, or dating other ghost-guys. (Whenever she does, she always ends up finding fault with her new date and thinking Spooky is better by comparison, so she returns to him.) So Spooky is always finding ways to keep his scaring secret from Pearl, sometimes by making it appear that someone else did it. After several appearances in Casper the Friendly Ghost, Spooky moved to several spin-off titles, including Spooky Spooktown ''(1961–76), ''Spooky Haunted House (1972-75) and Tuff Ghosts Starring Spooky (1962–72). The original ran until #161 in September, 1980. Powers and Ablilites: * Invisibility: Spooky as every other ghost is able to turn invisible, this power is not limited by time. * Intangibility: Spooky is also able to turn intangible, most of time he uses this power to go through solids. His nose is not intangible and it can't go through solids. * Flight: As any other ghost he can fly at will, arguably faster than an average airplane. * Sonic scream: The power to emit highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude, Spooky displays this power through his "Super Boo" which is able to put objects as large as space ships into orbit. * Minor Reality warping: As a side effect of Spooky's sonic scream, he can even scare inanimate objects, which are brought to life for a few instants. Appearances The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Spooky appears in the animated spin-off, this version is actually really close to his comic book counterpart; He loves to scare fleshies and admires The Ghostly Trio, he can be hash towards Casper's friendly nature but in the end Spooky cares about his cousin. He and Pearl has a really unique relationship, most of the time Spooky gets annoyed by his girlfriend's naive personality. His nose isn't intangible and can't go through solids. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen. Casper's Haunted Christmas The Tuff Little Ghost appears in CGI animated film, where was asked by the Ghostly Trio to impersonate Casper in order to trick Kibosh to in believing Casper became a scary ghost, thus saving them from being vanished to " the darkness", however every of Spooky's attempts at scaring failed. He was voiced by Samuel Vincent. Casper and the Spectrals In this re-imaginaning of Casper franchise, Spooky appears as a minor character in the series. He looks exactly like his classic counterpart but he doesn't wear his trademark derby hat. Unlike Casper he loves to scare "fleshies" and admires the Ghostly Trio, he is first seen during Ghostly's Trio big scare at the subway, he attends Ghost School with Casper, as the only students, later he is seen trying to escape from Volbragg, and he appears for the last time during the celebration party in the end of the story. See Also * Baby Huey * Stumbo The Giant Gallery External links *Spooky at The Harveyville Fun Times *Spooky at Don Markstein's Toonopedia Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Little kids Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Someone who was played in Animated Category:Harvey Comics Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Characters